


Some Valentines Day Shit

by CuddlefishCuller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/pseuds/CuddlefishCuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to post this on valentine's day but you know I was busy thinking about trying to sleep of a cold (p.s. I didn't ) it's a dumb version of my girlfriend's fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Valentines Day Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticCannibal22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/gifts).



I can't handle him half the time, him being overly romantic. It's sickeningly sweet, like the sugariest cheese cake, one has to learn to handle it. I guess that doesn't apply to most people though.  
I am unbelievable shy and awkward, but Karkat is loving, confident and strong in his angry way. He likes my thin, nerdy body even though he feeds me only the most fattening things he can get his hands on. I think that's his way to help me tolerate his sweetness, he gives me candy when he notices that I'm doing my nervous nail bite thing. Over all he cares about my well being, and I love him.  
Lately, I had been staying up into the early hours of morning working on my programming project. Karkat would stay awake with me, nagging occasionally saying I shouldn't have procrastinated and I'd groan, then we'd take a quick break. I didn't eat much during that time and if I did it was Karkat's junk food, he'd pick me up from the computer when I'd refuse to eat and take me to the kitchen a force me to eat. Most people wouldn't see it as romantic, but to me it was. It took me about 5 days to finish the project, though I think I spent more time in Kar's lap being spoon fed or Eskimo kissing on the kitchen counter rather than actually programming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I'm doing this on moble and for some reason it won't let me indent so I can't really start a new paragraph


End file.
